Slow Dancing To Grasshopper Mating Calls
by urabadinfluence
Summary: A night on the town finds the CSI night shift at Grissom's townhouse. Now complete. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Sara Sidle was just finishing cleaning up her work for the evening as her cell phone chirpped at her side. "Sidle," she responded as she held it to her ear. "Hey there girl, we are all meeting at the Trackside Lounge for drinks. Griss says we all have to be there. He is buying and has an announcement." Warrick sounded slightly amused, so she figured what the hell, why not, it will be good for some laughs. She wasn't too sure about what Grissom was up to, but she knew that if he invited everyone for drinks, it had to be good.

As she drove to the bar, she thought of the rest of the Las Vegas Night Crew.

They surely were a motley crew. Warrick Brown, tall, lean mocha colored beautiful man. He is a walking GQ magazine. Looking at him, a person would think that he would not be approachable. Quite the opposite was the truth. Once you look into his sparkling green eyes, you can see the kindness and warmth. Sara chuckled as she slid down the streets of Vegas, wondering if Warrick knew that everyone had been able to see the love that he held in his eyes for co-worker Catherine Willows. Catherine, a 5' 6" meddling dynamo with light reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes, is a tough as nails single mom who has worked very hard to get where she is at, and is always ready to prove it. Many years ago, she worked as an exotic dancer and still has the body to prove it. With a mind that is as sharp as a tack, and a tongue that is just as sharp, Catherine has been a very good friend to Sara even though the two ladies had a shaky start. As the only two women of the night shift, they grated on each others nerves occasionally, but, all in all, they stuck together like the good friends that they have come to be.

As Sara pulled into the parking garage of the Trackside Lounge, she thought of the others on the crew. Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders were the closest thing to being her brothers that she could imagine. Both men were always there to cover her back when she needed it, and she knew that she would do the same for them if ever needed. Sara wondered which of the two men would go home tonight with more women's phone numbers. They always seemed to get quite a few, and if Sara's memory was correct, the count that they had running was leaning in Greg's favor. Both men were equally good looking in their own style. Greg is a tall lanky guy whose hair color changes from day to day. With a bubbly personality and a penchant for wild clothing, Greg always keeps everyone around him on their toes. He has a keen eye for detail that he has been trying to hone so he can move from the lab and into the field. Nick, on the other hand, is shorter and stocky with a great body and a quick smile. His soft Texas drawl always seems to draw in the attention of women. Sometimes, Sara wondered how she got to be so close with these two but never dated either one. Who was she trying to kid, she knew exactly why. That reason came in the form of one slightly older, quiet night-shift supervisor.

Before getting out of her car, she sat for a moment and thought of her supervisor. Gil Grissom, at 48, is a extremely intelligent man with short salt and pepper curly hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen. He has a quirky smile that can always melt Sara's heart. His intelligence had brought him to where he is today, one of the leading forensic entimologists in the world. Sara thought back to the first time that she met Grissom at a forensics acadamy conference at Berkley, where he was a presenter and she was an attendee .There had been an instant connection between the two. As he spoke, his eyes found hers and never wavered far after that. When the conference was over, Sara had sought out Grissom on the pretense of questions about anthropology. He answered all of her questions thoroughly and carefully and proceded to ask her to go for a cup of coffee. The cup of coffee "date" that they shared lasted the remaining 4 days that he was in town. She couldnt believe that 10 years had already passed. She grinned as she sat back in her car thinking about the past. He really hasn't changed much she thought, just a little more grey hair, and few more pounds (which, to her was great), and a sexy greying beard. Sara took a deep breath and exited her car and sauntered towards the bar, lost in tought about the man who, from the moment he walked onto a stage at a conference, has plagued her mind.

Walking into the bar, she immediately saw Warrick, Nick, Catherine, and Greg standing huddled together talking already nursing drinks. The lounge was a small place. The warm honey oak bar covered the far end of the building. Nick looked at them all with a big grin and asked, "so, anyone know what this is all about?" Sara was unsure of what Grissom was up to as were all of her co-workers. Greg bounced over to Sara giving her a squeeze on the arm, and said,"so sweet-thing, can I get you a drink?" Out of nowhere, Grissom appeared at Sara's side and piped in, "You will do no such thing, I am buying 'sweet-thing' as you call her, and everyone else, a drink." Sara closed her eyes, and slightly shook her head, it amazed her at how this man could bring her knees to feel so weak, by just standing next to her. At least, she thought, no one knew how she still felt about Grissom, it had been such a long time since anyone had said anything to her about it, she figured that they all thought that she was over him. Little did they know.

"Okay Griss, we all are dying to know what is going on here. Why the little get together here?" Catherine always had a knack of getting right to the point. "Not just yet," Gil Grissom said,"We have to wait for one more person. He wanted to join us." Just at that moment, Jim Brass came sliding up to the team, smiling widely. Brass, standing at 5'8" had a presence about him. His sun-worn face told stories of the horrible things he has seen as a veteran police officer. Each wrinkle, a chapter in the story of the life of Jim Brass. Looking in his eyes, you can see the sympathy that he has for the human race, but you can also see the hardness that has come with 25 years of corruption that he has seen in the human soul. As a Captain for the Las Vegas Police Deapartment, he demands respect in the field. As a person, they all knew that he is the bigest softie in the state of Nevada.

"So, Gil, you tell them yet?" said Brass, with a slight New Jersey accent. "Nope, it seems as though we dont all have a drink in our hands yet, so let's get a coctail, and then, I will 'spill the beans'." Grissom ordered himself a scotch and Sara a vodka martini and told everyone else to refill their drinks. Sara grinned, trying to figure out how he remembered that martinis were her favorite mixed drink. Catherine and Brass both looked at each other, then at Grissom and smirked, they noticed that he knew Sara's drink, and ordered it for her. Catherine couldnt just let this go. "So Gil, tell me, why didnt you order my drink too....cant you remember what I drink?" Gil just slightly flushed and gave her an evil stare. "You guys seemed to have gotten here before me, and started. I saw Sara without a drink, so I thought I'd be nice." Somehow, his words were intelligible even through clenched teeth.

By the way, you drink an Absolute screwdriver, just so you know I haven't forgotten. Warrick likes Heinekin in a frosted mug. Nick loves a ice cold Corona with a lime. Brass is a man with great taste, and embibes in a neat scotch, and Greg.....he just likes anything with alcohol. See, I pay attention to everyone." Under his breath, Gil Grissom whispered, "just not as much as I do to Sara."

When everyone had their drinks refilled, Grissom cleared his throat, and stepped in closer to his team. Holding his glass up, he said "Here is to you all, the CSI team wth the highest solve rate in 7 years. I just got word from up top that we all have the day off tomorrow. Ecklie is mad as hell, but the powers above him have sent the word down to me...no one works tomorrow, and drinks tonight are on the city." Whoops and hollers came from the team. Greg, being his exhuberant self, jumped up and hollered the loudest, while Warrick just grinned his radiant smile. Catherine and Nick hugged and Jim Brass just sipped his drink and smiled at his former team. He was so proud of them, he had seen them grow so much in the past few years.

They all talked that evening about cases they have gotten into , and some were sweet, some were sad. Somewhere amongst all of their reminesing, a Dj had started to play some music. Grissom just sat back and watched all of his friends laugh and talk, all the time, not letting his eyes stray too far from the brunette that stood so close to him. After about an hour of the CSIs being there, the crowd started to get loud and thick. Noone in the team seemed to want to leave yet, but they all expressed that it was getting to loud to talk and too smoky to breathe. Grissom never had too many people at his home, and didn't really like the idea of inviting everyone over, sure, Catherine had been over quite a few times for breakfast and drinks, and Jim had been over a few times over the years, and that case a few years ago, when they all gathered to brain storm...but not socially, not everyone, not all at once. Catherine and Jim were different though, they were his best friends. He wasn't quite ready to say goodnight to he team, so he called out to the small group, "If you guys think you can behave, we can all get over to my place and finish our party..I think I have some Scotch and snacks but I will have to pick up some beer for you kids." Greg couldn't believe his ears, and whispered to Catherine and Warrick, "Is he sick, should we take him in to see a doctor?" Catherine simply looked at her long time friend and said, "he is having a good time and he doesn't open up that much, we need to take it as we can get it from him."

They all split up then and made plans to get back at Grissoms townhouse. As they were walking out, Catherine had an idea, as to not have all of them driving after having a few drinks. They all knew that they had only 2 drinks each, but still, why take any chances. Catherine, ever the organizer, told Nick to drive Greg and herself to Grissoms' house. They weren't sure of where it was anyways and she knew exactly how to get there. Brass told them to go on, that he would pick up the beer for the gang and then would be right over. Grissom then remembered, "Hey Brass, grab some vodka and olives too." Cathrine then looked at Sara and told her to go with Grissom, so he wouldn't have to drive alone. "Yeah, right Catherine." Sara said. Grissom just lifted an eyebrow and looked at Sara and grinned a little bit, and promised her "Sara, I wont bite. You can ride with me." Grissom knew right then, that Catherine was trying to push them together again. Little did she know, that is exactly why he was allowing the group go to his house. "Hey Griss, I know the kind of snacks you keep at your place," Catherine said. "I doubt that the boys here would like chocolate covered ants, so we are gonna stop at the market and get some chips and dip." Grissom smirked and agreed. Yup, she was buying some time alone for Sara and himself before they all gathered at his place.

Grissom seemed a bit uncomfortable as he led Sara to his Denali, but he slipped around her to open the door and met her eyes. Not sure of what she was thinking, he broke the moment, and helped her into the car. He could feel is pulse quicken just from the brief encounter they just had. All he could think was that the time was right, he had to take advantage of this evening. It was still early in the day and with no work tomorrow, they had quite a long time if they wanted it, he intended on making the most of every second with Sara.

The ride to his house was a bit quiet, luckily, the ride was just a few miles. Sara couldnt believe her luck. She knew Catherine was up to something, she could see it in her eyes. And she knew exactly what the older CSI was thinking. Sara on numerous times, told Catherine that Grissom wasn't interested in a relationship, but Catherine still pushed gently, ( and sometimes, not so gently) every now and then. Sara could feel the entimologists eyes wander to her and she felt a warming in the pit of her stomach. As they pulled up in his driveway, Grissom said, "Wait for a second Sara." He briskly walked to her side of the vehicle, and he opended the door for her. "My mother would kill me if she knew that I 'd let a beautiful woman open her own door." Sara's heart lept in her throat and she tried to think of a quick reply to make light of the situation, but for some reason, when she looked at Gil, nothing would come to mind. He held out a hand to help her out of the vehicle, and thought she felt a slight tremor in Grissoms hand as he helped her down. Handing her a key, Grissom said, "Here Sara, let yourself in, I need to get my kit out of the back of the Denali." Sara was surprised when she opened the door. The townhouse was a nice place, not that it surprised her, but what did surprise her, was that it was so sparse, yet warm, and inviting. He had the most beautiful butterflies mounted and framed all over his living room, which was open with a large stone fireplace. The couches he had were of excellent quality oxblood colored leather. A glass coffeetable and 2 end tables were placed strategically, and candles were placed on them throughout the area. She stopped in the doorway and waited for Grissom to get there, hoping that he needed some help with something, so she would be able to hide her shaking hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his arm slide past her and flip the lightswitch, so they could make their way in. "Sara, enter, enter, my dear, make yourself at home." she blinked and was ready to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. "Uh, Griss, is there anything you would like me to to get or do?" He stopped dead in his tracks, turned to her and with a flirtatious smile, he lifted an eyebrow and said , "hmmm, loaded question, don't you think?" Sara blushed and just about choked, but was able to retort, "I don't know Dr. Grissom, what are you implying?"

Just at that moment, Greg, Nick, and Catherine came in with arms loaded full of grocery bags. "We're here kiddies, you best be decent." Damn Catherine. A slight flush rose in Grissom and Sara's faces, and Catherine couldn't help but wonder what they had just walked into. Grissom looked at Sara and smiled, "Light the fireplace, there is wood already stacked in there." Grissom then said to Warrick "Could you please get some music going, I trust your taste...more than Greg's the stereo is in the living room, all the cds are on the bookshelf next to the fireplace." When Warrick asked Sara what kind of music she thought would be good, he couldn't help but tease, "What kind of mood should we set here... maybe he has a cd of grasshopper mating calls." Sara quickly stepped on his toes rather hard and acted like it was an accident. Catherine yelled out to them, "get the cd that I burned for him it is the one in the pink case."

Brass entered shortly later and offered to pour everyone drinks. Grissom went to retrieve glasses for everyone and they all gathered around the breakfast bar. When Grissom turned around to see the eyes of Sara watching him, he smiled and thought, yup, the time is right. Greg skipped into the living room and turned up the music, exclaiming, "this is a party, right??? Let's dance!! Come on Sara, Catherine.." Sara declined, but Catherine, being the graceful dancer that she is, danced to the tune "Heaven" by Los Lonley Boys, and Greg quickly joined suit. As Brass, Warrick, Sara, and Grissom watched them, not much was said, but Brass just looked at Grissom, and wondered why he was taking so long when everyone could see that he was completely smitten with Sara Sidle. Sara watched her friends dance, and eventually, Catherine pulled Brass into the dancing group. Surprisingly, Brass had a few good moves left in him. Sara just laughed and watched. Grissom offered to refill her and Warrick's drink, and went into the kitchen to do so. Sara was standing up against the breakfast bar when she felt Grissom standing behind her, returning with their drinks. He handed Warrick his beer and went back to the kitchen for Sara's and his. Grissom slid in behind her again, his chest caressing her back. She could feel the electricity coming off of him, and it unnerved her. Sara felt she could barely breathe as Grissom slid his right hand on to her side, pullling her closer to him. No one could see his hand there, her arm was blocking the view, so she left it there, but to her surprise, she felt Grissom lean over into her ear and heard him whisper, "So my dear, I hope I am not too late. " She turned her head slightly, not wanting to break the moment, and said,"You know you could never be too late." Looking forward again, trying to see if anyone had noticed this exchange, she still felt his warm breath on her ear, and his soft beard on her cheek. "My dear, you are abosolutley exquisite." As he said this, she felt his left hand slide up to her face,and his thumb caressed her cheek. At that moment, Warrick turned to say something to her, and he lost his words, Brass just grinned thinking, "you go buddy, it is about time." The music slowed down and the dancers came over to replenish their drinks. Sara was shocked to find that Grissom was still standing up against her in front of all of their friends. For a man that was so private, he was being awfully open. Greg stood on the other side of the bar mouth agape, and Catherine just grinned, and said in a low voice to Greg, "close your mouth Greggo, one of Grissom's bugs may crawl into your mouth." Everyone just looked around the table as if nothing were out of sorts, and had a great time. Sara got knowing, approving looks from all of her friends and suddenly felt very much at ease.

Grissom finally spoke up, "Catherine, you know, I never got to listen to this cd yet, it is quite good...what made you make this for me?" With a wide grin and a quick wink, she replyed "You know Gil, I was just hoping that one day soon, you would need a little bit of music that was different than what you were used to." "What is that supposed to mean?" Griss asked. "Nothing old friend," she retorted, "Nothing. Just listen and you will get the hint."

Just then the song "I'm Already Gone" by Diamond Rio came on, and they all looked at Catherine grinning. Sara sat there, Grissom moving to her side, her jaw dropped staring at Catherine...this woman is something else...how long has she planned this she wondered. Grissom being so ...Grissom grinned and turned to Sara , "Well, darling, looks like we are the only ones that haven't danced. We better get this over with before Catherine starts throwing things to get our attention." Warrick then cleared his throat..."ummmm, I haven't danced yet either." Grissom smiled and said "sorry buddy, you're not my type." The tall, lean young CSI turned his radiant green eyes to Catherine and said," Well doll, looks like it is me and you."

As Grissom led Sara into the living room to dance, followed by Catherine and Warrick, she felt his hand slide into hers, their fingers meshing together. Grissom turned, and pulled Sara close, not caring what the others said at this point. As Grissom slipped his arm around Sara, he coulnt help but think how right this felt. Holding her right hand, he lifted it up to his lips and gently kissed her fingertips, whispering to her, "I have waited to hold you like this for so long." Sara felt the shudder along his sholder where her left hand was resting, and she thought, "wow, he must have had waaay too much to drink. But, who am i too question him...I'll take this moment." Slowly, he dropped his hand from hers, still holding her and swaying to the music, and slid his left hand around her waist, meeting his other hand on her back. Sara slid her hand gently up his arm and put it behind his neck, feeling the strength in his sholders, not believing that this was real. "Is this a dream?" She asked Grissom. "If it is honey, I never want to wake up." he said. They heard some light whispers and Grissom looked over to see Catherine and Warrick looking at them, smirking, and he was relieved to find that he really didn't care as much as he thought he would, Sara was just right for him, and that was it. Sara looked over to the breakfast bar to find the rest of her friends there, staring at them, poor Greg, she thought, Oh well, he'll have to live with it. Everyone knew that Greg had been pineing for Sara since the first time he met her. When she looked back to Grissom, she was surprised to see him, staring at her with a dark, smoldering look, his beautiful blue eyes, darkening with every moment. He leaned his forehead on hers, their noses touching. All Sara could think was he is going to kiss me....breath Sara, just breathe. With a small move so gentle, Grissom brushed his lips against Sara's and slid his hands down to her lower back and pulled her closer.

Without thinking, Saras hands found their way into Grissom's grey thick curls, remembering saying "You know, grey hair can be very sexy." Caressing her back, Grissom let his hands drop to her jeans and slid them into her back pockets and he could feel Sara grin against his lips. They broke their kiss, and Sara snuggled her head against his neck. Grissom could only think that it doesn't get much better than this. Catherine snuck over to the cd player and hit the repeat button, so that the song would never end, and she and Warrick walked over to the breakfast bar where the rest of the team was waiting. They all looked at Grissom and Sara in amazment. "Okay kids, I think this is our cue that it is time to leave." Catherine said, grinning at her dear friends. "Looks like the cd helped like I intened it to."

Grissom and Sara danced with each other, and Sara said, "You know Gil, I think you have had to much to drink. I dont want to take advantage of you." Grissom grinned and kissed her gently again, whispering against her lips, "My dear, I quit after the first drink, I havn't been drinking any alcohol." They never even heard the door close as their friends left them alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Slow Dancing to Grasshopper Mating Calls

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: The Las Vegas nightshift crew ends up at Grissom's Townhouse after going out for the evening

Disclaimer: Not mine...but if anyone wants to give me a gift.....I would LOVE to have a georgeous bearded actor whose initials are WP for my birthday (which is July 4th). You don't even have to gift wrap him all the way..just leave him as is, with a bow.

A/N: I messed up and forgot to put this with the first chapter, so , here it is. I wasnt sure how smoothly this was written. In my mind, it flows OK but, my mind is a bit off. Helpful critisims are appreciated (PM me with those please). Let me know what you think, even if it isnt positive. It is how I can learn to do better.

Grissom slowly opened his eyes and pulled his head back to gaze into the warm chocolate eyes of Sara and gave her a lop-sided grin. Sara then noticed that the song started over. She looked at Grissom with a smirk and an arched brow and asked him, "Ummm, Griss, is it just me or are we alone, dancing to the same song over and over?"

With his arms still around Sara, Grissom glanced over to the breakfast bar where the night crew was standing last time he looked. "Well my dear, looks like we are all alone." Sara looked deeply into his eyes, and started closing the gap between their lips. Sara's breath was taken away when he kissed her as gently as a cool breeze on a crisp Autumn day. All thoughts of the world around them disappeared when the tip of Grissom's tongue lightly danced along Sara's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She slightly parted her lips and drew his upper lip into a warm caress. A soft, rumbling moan from deep in his chest escaped Grissom's lips as he lifted Sara up with his arms that were still around her waist. Without breaking their kiss, he carefully walked to his couch, mindful not to bump into the coffee table, and lowered Sara onto the buttery-like leather. Grissom eased himself on top of Sara, resting most of his weight on his elbows and knees. The passion simmered as hands and lips went into previously unchartered areas. Sara eased her lips onto his warm neck and left a trail of kisses as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Sara," he whispered, "You have no clue how I feel about you, do you?" Sara didn't respond with anything more than a muffled "umm hmm". "I fell for you from the first time our eyes met." He was trying to slow the pace a bit, not knowing how far she wanted to take things this soon in their romantic relationship. He was finding it hard to concentrate on the words he felt he needed to say after all these years. Sara was running her sock clad foot up and down his calf and thigh, creating a sensation that Grissom hadn't felt ever before. He slightly pulled back with wonderment in his voice and eyes, and said, "Sara, you really don't know that I love you, do you?"

Sara's eyes got wide and a grin dominated her face. Quietly, almost timidly, she replyed, "God Griss, I always thought that you mildly tolerated me." "Granted, now, I see that you care deeply, but I guess I am surprised to hear you say that. Gil, I love you too, and have for a long time." Grissom got a dopey look on his face, and he swiftly went in for a kiss. Just as swiftly as he went in for a kiss, he pulled back and hopped up off of the couch. Sara looked at him questioningly and let her eyes pour over his smooth chest, and let her eyes drift a bit lower, noticing a rather large bulge. Grissom looked down and blushed and said, "Sara, this has been a very special evening, and I want nothing more than to take you to my bed. Obciously, all of me wants you right now, but I cant help but want to show you how special and how loved you truely are. Please let me take you out Monday night after shift. Let me wine and dine you." Looking into her eyes, his voice dropped to a mere whisper as he said, "Let me seduce you."

Sara looked at him completely amazed and said "I think I would like that Grissom. Let me know what kind of clothes I need to wear so I can pick someething out special. OK?"

"Well, my dear, I will let you know what my plans are when I have everything finalized and reservaations are confirmed. Just remember that I am allowed to surprise you. And, one more thing Sara, please call me Gil from now on." Grissom said.

"Ok... Gil." She had wondered if he had noticed that she had called him Gil when she told him that she loves him.

Gil reached out for her hands and pulled her up against him and said, "Sara, I am going to take you home now, because if I don't, I know what I will want to do, and I think we both know that we can wait just a bit longer." Sara pouted and teasingly groaned "Ok baby." Grissom closed his eyes and chuckled and said, "Sara, please, never call me that." He smirked at her and they both laughed knowing that he was refering to the time that she called her old boyfriend Hank "Baby" at a crime scene.

Grissom took her home in his Mercedes, wanting to get it out and drive it a bit. She closed her eyes on the way to her apartment, and grinned as she felt Grissoms soft, strong hand slide into hers.

When they arrived at her apartment, Grissom led her to her door and gave her a quick goodnight kiss, stating that he was saving himself for her on their date on Monday. Sara chuckled and said that she thinks he is a bit late to worry about saving himself.

Grissom looked at her lovingly, and said, "Sara, I will see you at work on Monday. I need to run a ton of errands tomorrow, but I will call you.." He turned and started to go down the pathway to his car when he looked over his sholder at Sara who was standing in her open doorway watching him leave. With a slow grin, he said, "Sara, I know I don't have to worry about saving myself, because I'm already lost."

A tear eased its way down her cheek as she realized that he had used the name of the song they had danced to in his home and what his words meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SEE CH 2

A/N I wasnt sure how smoothly this was written. In my mind, it flows OK but, my mind is a bit off. Helpful critisims are appreciated (PM me with those please). Let me know what you think, even if it isnt positive. It is how I can learn to do better. The last statement in ch. 2 was changed. I didnt realize that I had written "I'm already lost" instead of I'm already gone. Sorry.

Another A/N: I am not sure how the shifts run on the show, so I put the times that my old PD shifts ran...and the poem in this chapter, it was written by Joe and I in our squad room one evening during a conversation about friendships.(If you want to know who Joe is, read my bio.) If you would like to copy the poem, or use it, please ask permission...I will most likely say yes, but I would still like to know how much of it is floating around. It is VERY special to me.

The next shift that they worked together was on Monday, and Sara walked into the building and greeted Judy. Shift officially started at 10 p.m. but briefing was at 9:30 p.m., so Sara arrived at headquarters at 8:00. Sara cherished the time that she could spend alone, getting herself into work mode and giving herself time to check her supplies in her kit. She walked into the locker room to deposit her jacket and change into her work boots. Sara was surprised to find Grissom sitting there, on the bench, with his head in his hands, eyes closed.

"Hi Sara. How are you this evening? Have a nice few days off?" Sara chuckled and thought about the first evening off that they had, and how the team left them in his apartment dancing.

"I am fine Griss. And yourself? And how did you know it was me if you have your eyes closed?" Sara figured that for him, this was his way of easing into a relationship with a co-worker. It wouldn't be easy, but, she could act like nothing was different if he could.

"Honey, I can always tell when you walk into a room. But, I won't tell you how...secret of the trade." he chuckled. "How about we wander into the break room and grab a cup of coffee. I just hope that swing or noons made a fresh pot. If not, I'll put a new one on."

Pleasantly surprised, they found a fresh pot of coffee brewing, so Grissom poured them both a cup and they sat and chatted while waiting for their teammates.

"Soooo" Grissom said while poking his index finger into the hot brew. "What do you think the team is going to say to us? You know that they probably think that you stayed with me the other night." Sara looked over at him playing with his coffee and thought how cute he looked when he was nervous. His ears and cheeks were tinged with a slight pink color and were a wonderful contrast to the black, tight, ribbed, pullover short sleeved sliky shirt that he wore. Sara glanced quickly over at Grissom and her mind drifted back to his living room, where he had his arms around her and they were swaying gently in each others arms.

"Sara....Sara.....SARA!" Sara snapped out of her reverie and hoped that she wasn't turning as red as she thought she was. "Where were you honey? You seemed to be a million miles away..Or, were you back at my apartment, dancing like I was when you walked into the locker room?" Grissom blushed at his admission, knowing that she was thinking the same thing that he was just a little while ago.

"Griss, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" came from the doorway. When Grissom and Sara turned toward the door, they spotted Catherine leaning against the doorway, smirking. "Or do I really want to know what abilities you were inquiring about Sara?"

Sara just rolled her eyes and laughed as Grissom stammered and tried to get out a coherent statement. "Calm down Gil," Catherine said. "I was just messing with you guys." "Anywayyyyysss," she drew out. "How did the evening end? Did you kids have fun?"

Just as Grissom was going to chastise Catherine about minding her own business, the rest of the night shift came into the break room and started to settle down.

Grissom excused himself so he could go and get the night's assignments from his office. He promptly returned and started to distribute the assignment slips. "Cath, you and Nicky get to go to a 419 at Ceasar's Palace. Go in quietly and try not to attract any attention to yourselves. The management requested that this be kept as quiet as possible. Take Greg with you, he needs to get a bit more time in the field, and it wouldn't hurt him to try to learn how to be descrete on a scene." "Greg, remember, be professional. I am not saying that you aren't, but, this is a bit of a different situation. I also want you to sit in on the autopsy for this one. You will learn alot."

"Warrick, you have a..."

Just at that moment, a delivery man came in carrying two large vases of mixed red, pink, lilac, and white colored roses. "Delivery for Sara Sidle...Anyone here her?" Grissom suddenly found the paper in his hands very interesting, and all eyes (with exception of Grissom's) shot over to Sara. She shyly waved her hand and said quietly, "Over here."

"Sign here please, and here is the card that goes with it. It wouldn't fit in the holder."

Catherine looked over at Griss and got his attention and she smirked at him and gave him the "thumbs up" sign. Grissom just smirked shyly, blushed, and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

The delivery man left the room as Sara tried to act non-chalant about the attention directed towards her and stood up and slipped the vases of flowers on a near by counter. Nick sat back with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out in frount of him, watching Grissom shift in his seat and Sara try to act inconspicious. He laughed and broke the silence and asked, "So Sara, you gonna read that card in front of us, or are you going to let us speculate?" Grissom's eyes got huge, and he stuttered , "umm, a-a-as I was saying, Warrick, smash and grab in the forum shops. Halstedoff jewelers. Might be related to Cath's scene, so, keep in touch with her. Sara, you have court in two days, why don't you go over your notes, and I will help you go over the evidence involved? Grab me later and we can go through it all. I have paperwork duty tonight."

Greg and Catherine snickered at Grissoms choice of words and Greg blurted out, "Hmmm Boss-man, trying subliminal messages now? Grab you later huh?" At that comment, everyone busted out laughing, breaking the tension in the room.

Still chuckling, Warrick decided to be uncharacteristic and give a slight jab into his co-workers, making them squirm a bit more. "So, Sara...I wonder who they are from, and if he ordered them knowing the meaning of the colors of know, there is even meaning in how many roses were sent." Grissom shot Warrick a look to kill as Catherine decided to get in on the game too. "You know Warrick," she said, "Why don't you enlighten us. I can't remember the meaning of all of the colors and number of roses. How do you know what they are anyways?"

"Grams used to garden alot, and she taught me how to have a romantic soul as she called it. She always said that if you want to speak to a woman, and can't find the right words, all you have to do is get her the right color roses. So, let's see here.." he said, as he got up and sauntered over to the vases of roses. "Wow Sara, this guy must really like you. Or, should I say LOVE you? There have to be a hundred roses here." Greg and Nick sat back laughing at the banter that their team mates were exchanging. They watched Grissom and Sara both blush and sink into their seats. "OK as I was saying, the red ones, well, obviously, they signify romantic love and passion. The pale pink, that stands for grace and gentleness. Hmm, let me think" Warrick said, "The white, that is for truth, and relays the message, you're heavenly." At this Grissom shifted in his seat and dropped his head into his hands and Sara just blushed and looked down.

"Ok 'Rick...you have a job to do here...why don't you get to it?" mumbled Grissom.

"No Gil, we are enjoying this lession in romance from Warrick," Catherine giggled out. "Let him finish."

"Alright, anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, the last is the lavender colored ones. Now those I am trying to remember, but, I think that symbolizes enchantment and love at first sight."

A collective "AWWWWW" was heard through the room. Not letting it go yet, Warrick chimed in, "OK lastly, let's see how many are here. Cath, you want to take half of these, and I will take the other half." After a bit, Warrick decided that he had 53 in his vase, and Cath had 55 in hers. "Well, Sara, that would make 108 roses...let's see, let me think.." As Warrick pondered, his eyes got big, and he stared at Grissom with a shocked look on his face. "Umm, Guys, I..I can't remember what that many roses mean." Grissom stood up and barked "Ok, Ok, now go! Get out!" Grissom silently thanked God that Warrick decided to keep that one to himself, because he knew that Warrick had figured it out.

They all got up and started to leave, when Grissom pulled Sara to the side, and said quietly, "Sorry about that, they were supposed to be delivered when everyone was already gone on assignment. That is why You and I are the only ones staying in the lab tonight."

Sara quickly pecked him on the cheek and told him that it was OK, and mumbled a quick thank you as she left the room heading for the evidence locker to gather the information for the court case in which she was preparing. Silently, she was grateful that Warrick was there when the flowers came, because she didn't know the meaning of the color or the number of roses.

The evening went on, without much mayhem. Grissom and Sara went over her notes and evidence for her court date and she felt secure in her testimony. As the end of shift neared, Sara realized that she had not yet read the card that came with her roses. She walked into the break room hoping that it was empty, only to find Grissom, bent over, smelling the flowers. Sara leaned on the door frame and watched him, mesmerized by his form, and was enchanted as he held out a finger and stroked a petal gently. "You know," he said without turning around, "Warrick was right, the person who sent these to you must really love you." Sara's breath caught in her throat as she walked over to him and hooked her arm through his, knowing that no one was around. "Yeah, I think he does, and I think I love him too." Grissom smiled and turned his head towards her and locked his gaze with hers.

They stayed that way until they heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway. "Break it up, break it up in here." Brass said. "The rest of the team is puting the evidence away. Both cases were related. We caught the guy, and he already confessed. Open and shut. All done. Kaput. Finis."

The rest of the night shift came into the room and sat down tiredly. Nick went around filling the coffee cups that they brought back with them, and refilled the cups for Grissom and Sara that were sitting on the table. They all enjoyed a bit of time together and said goodnight as quitting time drew near. They all went into the locker room to gather their things so they could go home and Sara lagged behind so she could go and get her flowers without any commotion. She grabbed them and put the card into her purse and walked towards the doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

As she was leaving, Grissom caught up to her and opened the door for her. Judy happened to be walking out at the same time, and looked at Grissom and Sara and smiled. "Oh, Sara! What beautiful flowers...I heard that you received a delivery of flowers today. How wonderful. Who are they from?" Grissom laughed to himself and said, "They are from me Judy. You might as well hear it right from me. Sara and I are seeing each other."

"Oh." Judy said and dropped her head. "I am sorry Dr. Grissom, I didn't know. I don't mean to pry."

"That's ok Judy. You might as well get used to it. I am sure you will be questioned by everyone as soon as word gets out. You might as well get the facts right from us."

"Oh well," said Judy, "Have a good night, or good morning. See you tomorrow."

"Oh Judy, Sara and I won't be in tomorrow. It is Sara's scheduled day off, as she has a court appearance the following day. And, I am taking a personal day. Just so you know. Now, I won't have to call in first thing at the start of shift. I already talked to Catherine, and she is covering for me."

Judy just looked at the couple and said, "Alright Dr. Grissom, Sara, once again, have a good morning." At that, she walked to her car and drove away.

Grissom walked Sara to her car, took her keys out of her coat pocket, and opended her car door for her. Sara was still in shock because of Grissom telling Judy about them AND taking a day off. Sara decided to question him about it right then, so it wouldn't bother her the whole day. "Griss, why did you tell Judy about us? I mean, was that wise? Sure, the team and Brass know, but, they will keep it quiet."

"Sara, I have felt this way for a long time, and I don't want to hide it anymore. I am tired of hidng my feelings for you." With that said, he leaned into her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Now, I arranged for us to have the day together tomorrow, so will you go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked. "Oh, I suppose so," she said teasingly. "What time should I be ready?"

"Is 6 ok? Then we will have time to do something after too. Is that enough time for you to rest?" "Sure." replied Sara as she slid into her car. "I'll see you then. You want me to meet you somewhere, or do you want me to pick you up Griss?" He looked at her funny, grinned his lop-sided grin and said, "No Honey, I will pick you up. Remember, you gave me permission to seduce you." Before he could get a reply from her, he turned on his heels, and walked to his SUV.

As she walked into her apartment, Sara remembered that she still had not read the card that Grissom sent with her flowers. Setting them on her table, she pulled the large card out of her purse and opened it as she sat down on her couch. As she opened the card, a grin covered her face. She never thought that Gil Grissom would send her flowers at work or even give her a card. She noticed as she opened it that on the front, was a picture of a butterfly, and on the inside was no pre-printed sentiment. She sat back on her couch as she read the words that Grissom had written:

My Darling Sara,

I hope you realize that you are very special to me. Not only are you a wonderful, sexy, and patient woman, but, you are also a great friend. I think that the most important thing that can hold a couple together is friendship. With you in mind, I wrote this shortly after we met at Berkley.

To few times in our lives,

we come across individuals who brighten our time here

For some reason, they bring us joy and they lift our hearts.

Sometimes, it is for a brief moment,

sometimes, if we are lucky, longer than that.

For this time, they enable our soul to sing a melody

only duplicated by angels.

You, my friend, are one of these individuals who touch the soul so gently.

Without realizing it, you wrap your harmony around

all those who cross your path.

Thank You for touching my soul, and lifting my heart with your song.

With Love,

Gil

Sara sighed as she took the card with her to her bedroom and lay on her bed, trying to sleep before her date with Grissom that evening.

A/N: Does anyone know what 108 roses means? Review and let me know. The first person who gets it right will be listed in the beginning of the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SEE CH 2

A/N I wasnt sure how smoothly this was written. In my mind, it flows OK but, my mind is a bit off. Helpful critisims are appreciated (PM me with those please). Let me know what you think, even if it isnt positive. It is how I can learn to do better.

A/N: The following people got the 108 roses question right! ** Loretta the Contessa, LizF, and LittleSpooky. **The rest of you will just have to read on and wait and see. The answer will be revealed soon.

Sara awoke with a twitchy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes as she lay in her bed and thought about the past week, and Grissom. In the past he had pushed her away so easily, and now he had turned the tables completely around. She couldn't help but be a bit uneasy when it came to Grissom and the changes that he obviously was trying to make. She looked over at the clock and realized that it was already noon. As she curled her body out of bed, stretching to get the kinks out of her body, Sara wondered where they were going this evening. Glancing into her walk-in closet as she passed it going into the bathroom, she realized that she didn't have many good "date" clothes. Her entire wardrobe seemed to consist of work clothes and work boots. She showered quickly, wrapping a towel around herself and retreating into her closet, changing into some jeans and an old Berkley sweatshirt. She let her mind drift back to the day that he bought her this sweatshirt.

_:::FLASHBACK:::_

_It was a cool day on the campus of Berkley. The evening had fallen, and she was just stepping out of the classroom that had been designated for the anthropology seminar that she was attending. She walked into the cool night air and shivered, as a deep, baratone voice asked her if she needed to warm up with some coffee. A smile crept across her face as she realized that it was the voice that she had been listening to lecture for the entire day. By the time she had turned all the way around to face him, her smile had reached her entire face, and seeped into her eyes. "Miss Sidle, you had quite a few questions for me today. Did I manage to answer them sufficiently?" Sara looked into his eyes and snswered yes, but that she had a few more questions for him saved up for the following day. Grissom chuckled and told her that he would be glad to answer any questions that she had now, but she first had to answer his question. Sara looked at him funny, her mind spinning trying to remember what the question was. "Sara, I just asked you if you needed a coffee to warm up. I was asking you to go for coffee with me." _

_"Sure, I could use some coffee. I would really like to pick your brain while we are at it. Maybe then, I won't slow down your lecture." As they walked towards the on-campus coffee shop, they passed the school store. In the window there was clothing depicting the school's emblem on it. He pulled her into the shop and walked over to where the sweatshirts were. "C'mon Miss Sidle, let's get you a sweatshirt so you dont have to freeze and depend on me walking by at the right time to get you some coffee." He winked at her and continued to gently pull her by the hand to the rack with sweatshirts on it. As she looked through the sweatshirts, she watched her visiting professor examine each article of clothing with an intense stare. "Here you go Sara, I found one that would suit you perfectly." He held it up, and smirked as she read it. "Geniuses Only - Berkley" is what it said with the school crest on it. She chuckled, and said "I don't think so Dr Grissom. Although the sentiment fits in reality, I don't like to flaunt my intelligence. I was made fun of as a child enough as it is, I would rather not open myself up for ridicule as an adult." "I know what you mean Sara, I really do, I was pushed away from others as I grew up also." A sad look filled his eyes, as he continued "Nobody understands, do they?" She just nodded her head in agreement and decided to lighten the mood a bit and held up a sweatshirt and stated, "Dr. Grissom, here is one for you that is perfect." He looked up at her and laughed, "How could you say that a picture of the Disney character Goofy holding a beer while sitting on the word Berkley is perfect for me?" She just teasingly sighed, "Dr. Grissom" She paused as if she were exasperated and was stating the obvious. "Look at the eyes of Goofy. They made them the most beautiful shade of blue with little flecks of glitter in them." Her mouth dropped as she realized what she had just said. Grissom blushed and quietly said, "Thank You Sara. I'll take that as a compliment. And because of that, I will get you this sweatshirt, so that whenever you wear it, you can think of me." She tried to argue with him about the price, but he would hear nothing of it, and he gave her the sweatshirt to wear right then. That night, they had their "first date" and she fell in love with the man whose eyes were a color that she now called glittery "Goofy Blue"._

She was snapped out of her daydream by a knocking at the door. As she opened her door, she was surprised to see Grissom holding 11 lavender roses. He walked into her apartment, not waiting for an invitation. She looked him over, noticing the old, faded jeans that were tight in just the right places, and the deep blue t-shirt that he wore. He smiled as he noticed her appreciative apraisal, and said "Sara, I am here just for a quick visit, and to let you know that our evening will be a formal event. Is that ok with you?" She took the offered roses, and was puting them in a vase as she heard herself say that it was fine. "Griss, I will find a dress to wear. No problem, it is still for 6, correct?" He quickly gave her a light kiss on the cheek and started to leave. "Hey Grissom, tell me, was Warrick right about the colors of the roses?" "Yes," he said. "And I spoke to him later in the evening, and he was right about the number of them too. But, I will leave that a mystery for you till sometime later my dear. But I will tell you this, 11 roses means You are my treasured one; the one I love most in my life." She grinned and pushed him out the door. "Gil, if you keep talking like that, I won't let you leave, and then I wont be ready for our date. So, I will see you later." She stood outside her door and watched him start getting into his car. He abruptly turned around and yelled out to her, "By the way..cute sweatshirt Sara." She smirked as she went back into her apartment and closed the door.

What am I going to do with all of these flowers. She wondered. She placed the vase of 11 lavender flowers in her bedroom, thinking of how romantic Grissom could really be. She would have never guessed it, but then again, whenever he did anything, he did it all the way, or not at all.

She panicked as she went through her clothes, wondering what she would wear, and decided that she would have to do some shopping. Not knowing what to get, she decided to call Catherine and get her opinion on what kind of dress to wear. After she explained to Cath what she needed and why, the meddling CSI squealed and told her what store to go to, and let her know that she would be meeting her there in 20 minutes. Catherine arrived as promised, and helped her find a dress that she thought was perfect. Thankfully, both women agreed on the dress quickly and Sara was able to get home with plenty of time to get ready.

Sara looked at herself in the mirror, and barely recognized the woman staring back at her. The dress she and Catherine had picked was a deep red silk floor-length dress that had a slit up the right leg that went all the way up to her thigh. With a deep v cut in the front, and an open back, Sara wondered how strong Grissom's heart was. She looked at herself, and finished applying her makeup. Sara decided (with Catherine's strongly voiced opinion), that she would leave her hair curly, and pull it up and leave some tendrils hanging down on the side of her face. Just as she lightly sprayed on some Bvlgari Crystaline perfume, she heard a light knock on her door. She slipped on her heels and opened her door to a sight that she would never forget. Grissom stood in her doorway wearing a perfectly custom tailored black on black pinsriped tux, with a crisp white shirt and a deep red tie that perfectly matched her dress. Right then she knew that Catherine had called him upon leaving the dress shop to let him know what color Sara's dress was so he could match his tie to her dress.

Grissom stood frozen in the doorway, unable to even blink, and as he shook himself out of shock, he let out a low whistle, and said "Wow Sara, no word exists that can describe the beauty that stands in front of me." She grabbed her wrap and purse, and stepped out the door with Grissom. Gently turning towards her, he placed his hands on her hips and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. He grinned as he said, "I like this Sara, you are my height now, our lips are perfectly at the same level. Knowing this, it will be difficult for me this evening to control myself."

He opened the door to his car for her and waited until she buckled her seatbelt to close the door. She noticed that he brought his Mercedes tonight, and she enjoyed the feel of the soft leather under her.

While he drove to the resturant, he stole glances at her, and she calmed down as he took his hand in hers. When he pulled up to the doors of the Wynn hotel, she looked at him questioningly and quirked an eyebrow at him. He smirked as the valet helped her out of the car, and he rounded the car and slipped his hand to her lower back, relishing the feel of her warmth against his hand. He leaned in to her and informed her, "Sara, I thought it would be nice to try the resturant "Alex" that is here in the Wynn." Sara looked at him, shocked, and shook her head in amazment. Everyone knew that the Wynn's resturant, Alex, was the premier French Rivera resturant with dinners starting at $120.00. "Sara, I checked and they do have a nice selection of vegetarian dishes, so we will be able to follow your culinary wishes."

When they entered the resturant, Sara was in awe with her surroundings. She tried not to be too obvious as she looked around with an inspectors eye. As they were led to their table, Grissom was able to glance more closely at Sara's dress, and as she sat down next to him, he caught a glimpse of her long legs. He stood and held his breath, as Sara shook his arm to get his attention. "Gil,, earth to Gil" Grissom's ears started to turn red as he realized that he was caught staring at Sara's legs, and he quickly sat down, claiming, "I have a new appreciation for whomever made that dress. I will have to personally have to thank them." Sara blushed and grinned, not knowing what to say to that comment. As they ate, Grissom held her hand and played with her fingers, never letting go.

The time slipped by quickly as they ate their dinner and ordered wine and chocolate for dessert . As the music played quietly in the background, Grissom suggested they go elsewhere to go dancing. He knew of a ballroom right in the Wynn where they could go dancing. He payed the bill and she gasped as she caught sight of the total. Her gasp didn't pass by Grissom as he said, "Honey, it is no big deal. I have plenty of money, and I want to spend it making you happy." "But Griss, that bill was $1200, We aren't going to come here again for a LONG time."she said. "Sara dear, just remember, I live in a townhome that has been paid off for about 8 years now, my vehicle is paid for, I have no children, and I lecture once or twice a month. My lecture fees for one day of lecture are more than what most people make in a month or two. Don't worry."

When they got to the ballroom, Sara was pleasantly surprised to hear that there was a variety of music was being played. When she heard him say ballroom, she figured that the only kind of music would be what she refered to as "old people" music. The night went on as they swayed in each other's arems, Grissom holding her close and whispering words of love in her ear. Grissom excused himself and went off towards the bathrooms, telling Sara to order them another round of drinks and to put it on his tab. When he arrived back, their drinks had just arrived and they each took a sip as he pulled her towards the dance floor. "You really love to dance, don't you Griss?" Grissom laughed and proceeded to tell her about how when he was a teenager, his mother made him take dance classes, claiming that she wanted him to be a well-rounded man. "Well, I ended up not being too well-rounded but, I really ended up liking dancing, although , I am afraid that the reason that I love dancing now, is here in my arms. It gives me an excuse to hold you close Sara." Sara put her cheek next to his and whispered, "Gil, you don't have to have an excuse to hold me close, just do it becasue you want to, any time you want to." The strains of a song that was familiar to Sara started to fill the air, as Grissom started to whisper the words of the song to her:

I suppose I could stop it now  
Say I didn't need it anyhow  
Just walk away and let it go  
Tip my hat and try to play it cool  
To keep myself from being made a fool  
I could pretend you don't already know

That I'm already gone  
I never thought I'd cross over the line  
It's way too late  
Your love is just too strong  
And I'm already gone

There's no doubt about how I feel  
Both my hands are off the wheel  
Now it's really up to you  
This is something that I've never done  
You know I've always been the first to run  
But girl this time there's nothin I can do

I tried so hard to keep the walls from falling  
I found a hiding place and told my heart to wait

But I'm already gone  
I never thought  
I'd cross over the line  
It's way too late  
Your love is just too strong  
And I'm already gone

I'm already gone

As Sara held him close, she felt the slight wetness of his tears falling onto her cheek. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged one sholder and said, "So what can I say, there is a sappy side to me. Sorry." "I just had to have them play that song. I feel like that is our song, and it is true. I am already gone, and have been for a long time."

Sara grabbed him again, and held him close. not caring that they were still on the dance floor, not dancing among all of the people who were swaying to the music. "I love you Gil Grissom. Sappy side and all."

When they readched their table, Sara waved to the waiter for their bill and said, "Griss, let's go and get out of here. Take me home." She saw the confusion take over his face so she decided to clarify, "Gil, I meant take me to YOUR home." A moment of OHHHH washed over his face as he flushed and paid the bill quickly.

The ride to his house was quiet, and his hands shook as he opened her door when they arrived at his townhome. His hand found the small of her back as they approached his fromt door and he attempted to open the lock with his other shaking hand. Sara chuckled as she took his keys and swiftly opened his door and let them in. He closed the door behind them and pulled her into his arms.

A/N: Check out the resturant "Alex" on the internet. It is truely amazing. And yes, their prices are that high, but quite worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SEE CH 2

A/N I wasnt sure how smoothly this was written. In my mind, it flows OK but, my mind is a bit off. Helpful critisims are appreciated . Let me know what you think, even if it isnt positive. It is how I can learn to do better. Please review, let me know what you think. If not, that is ok too..

A/N: Sorry about the delay here, I have been wondering how to handle the next chapter. I hope all of my fretting has paid off and left you with an enjoyable read!

As Grissom closed the door, Sara started to take off her shoes, to make herself comfortable. Grissom reached over to the light switch, and flipped on the soft light that was over the counters in his kitchen and left the rest of the lights off.

"Sara, put on your shoes, I like it when you are my height." With this in mind, Sara slipped on her shoes as Grissom walked over to his stereo, put on some soft ballads, and lit the logs that he had placed in the fireplace before he left.

He turned his head to see Sara watching him and stood up to hold out his hands to Sara, "Please let me hold you, dance again with me."

As they danced , holding each other close in the firelight, Grissom pulled his head back, looking deep into Sara's eyes. Sara gazed into his eyes, not wanting to break the moment. His intense stare caused Sara's heart to race, knowing that she was most likely not leaving his home tonight. As Grissom slowly leaned forward, Sara felt his lips gently touch hers, neither of them moving their eyes or lips off of the other.

Grissom pulled his head back just enough for him to change the angle of his kiss as he let his lips lightly touch hers again. He pulled back a second time, never allowing his eyes to waver from hers. Just as she felt the tickle of his moustache and beard hit her skin, she felt his lips flutter against hers as she heard him softly say "Oh, Sara." Delicately, he allowed his lips to tenderly caress hers once again, as he took her bottom lip in his and agilely sucked and ran his tongue along the line of her lip.

Sara did everything within her power not to moan as he kissed her with a reverence that she had never experienced before.

She cautiously slipped her lips apart, and returned the kiss with everything that she was feeling at that moment.

Grissom's hands slid to the back of her dress, as he caressed the bare skin that fell just above the silky material. He held her as close as he could, pressing the entire length of their bodies to each other.

Sara pulled her lips from his, and placed her cheek on his, relishing in the feel of his soft beard on her skin. His fingertips continued to caress the skin of her lower back as they danced to the soft music.

:::::BACK AT THE LAB ::::

Warrick, Cathy, Greg , and Nick sat in the break room taking a very needed coffee break for the first time that evening, trying to discuss anything but the greusome scene that they had just left.

They had all avoided talking about their co-workers too much, knowing that they were both insanely private people, but also because they were all afraid that at any moment, Grissom would sneak up to them and hear what they were saying. Knowing that both Grissom and Sara were not working that evening, the tension was not as apparant as usual.

Greg was wiggling in his seat because he just couldn't take it any more. "So, did everyone see the flowers that Griss sent for Sara?"

Cath sat and chuckled, knowing that he knew that they all had seen them, being that they were all together when they were delivered. She knew that this was his way of trying to ease into the conversation, and find out what exactly was going on.

Warrick just sat quietly at the table, knowing what the meaning was behind the flowers. He knew that Greg and Catherine looked up the meanings on the internet and he also knew that it was killing Cath not to talk about it.

Catherine sat and grinned, and said " I know what they meant, and I also know that our Geeks have been getting along great. In fact, Griss and Sara went to "Alex" tonight for dinner. I helped Sara find a dress for the date."

Nick stared at Cath, "Wow Cath, when Griss goes for something, he really does it right, doesn't he?" She just smirked and said, "Nick, how many times have you seen Griss with a woman, or heard of him going out?"

"Not too often, maybe just two or three times since I've been here, and that has been just a few more years than Sara. Not only that, but man, if no one else is going to bring it up, I will, did you guys see the way that they danced the other night?" Nick said in his southern drawl. "Griss didn' t look like he was going to ever let her go. I have never seen him like that. I always thought he was a really shy guy. I guess I was proven wrong."

Warrick finally had to get his opinion in and said, "Nick, just because he is private, doesn't mean he is shy. And no, he did not look too shy to me. I think that is why we left like we did, Don't you?" He grinned at Catherine, knowingly.

"Nick, as long as it was brought it up, did you possibly look up the meaning of the roses?' Catherine added. "I know that Greg and I did. I also know that Warrick knows what they mean too. I won't tell you out of respect for my friends and their privacy, but maybe you should look it up."

Nick flashed all of them a grin, "Well, if ya'all will wait right here for me, I will check it out really quick. Greggo, why don't you make up some of your special coffee for us while you guys wait for me and my quest for knowledge."

Greg was just turning on the coffee pot as he heard a loud whoop from the Archie's computer lab. "WooHoo...that old sly dog" he exclaimed as he came back running into the break room. "Does Sara have any idea what the signifigance of the amount of roses is?" They all grinned at each other as Warrick smiled and said "No, she doesn't. Griss cornered me that night, just to see if I knew the correct meaning was, and I wanted to make sure he did too. Wouldn't you know it, he did, and he said that Sara didn't and he was going to try to keep it from her for a while longer."

Greg looked on dejectedly, "You know guys, she really wanted me. I was just a big enough man to give her up to the boss man, knowing that he had the courage to stick his neck out this time." They all laughed and Nick said, "Sure Greggo, you just keep telling yourself that. And, don't you dare tell Sara what it means, let her figure it out. But, is it just me, or does anyone else think this is moving a bit fast?"

Cath looked over at the Texan, "Nicky, it is great that you are trying to protect her, but, I don't think you realize how long they have known each other and have cared about each other. I can remember when Gil came home from teaching an Anthropology seminar at Berlkley 10 years ago, talking about this brilliant young girl that he met who was training to be a CSI. He claimed to be just interested in her as a friend, but I knew different. He doesn't know it, but, he left his e-mail account open one day shortly after coming back from Berkely, and I just HAPPENED to sit down and open a message from a certain S. Sidle. Let me tell you , there was more in that letter than bugs, bones, forensics, and acedemia."

"Wow, but Cath, Wow..." Nick stated, "108 roses means..." "I know Nicky," Cath said, "It means, 'Will You marry me'?"

They all sat there quietly, letting the information absorb. "You know Cath," Warrick said, "You are the first one to say it out loud, It sounds shocking, but nice, good, you know?" Cath said with a flirtatious tone, "Well, Warrick, it was fun to say out loud." At that, Warrick got up, winked at Cath and let the others know that shift was over, and said he was going home.

:::BACK AT GRISSOM'S TOWNHOUSE:::

Sara found herself melting into Grissom's embrace as they continued to kiss and dance for the next half hour. "Griss, as nice as this is, and as much fun as I am having, I have to get going. I don't want you to be too tired to drive." Grissom looked lovingly into her eyes and simply said "Stay."

Sara couldn't believe her ears and thought back, knowing that there was no question to what her answer would be. She thought about a time, just a few months ago, where she would have never imagined those words coming from Grissom's mouth. She couldn't find her voice to tell him that she would stay, so she simply kissed him, and quickly deepened her kiss, stroking his tongue with hers and letting her hands fall to his tie and loosen it. She tossed his tie onto the couch and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing her way down his chest as each button was opened. She left his shirt hang on his broad shoulders, and ran her palms over his firm and smooth chest, letting her thumbs swipe over his nipples. She felt him harden as they swayed to the music and he gently grazed himself across her thigh. He led them towards his bedroom, dancing the entire way, never breaking their kiss. Standing slightly in the doorway, he turned around and left Sara standing there. "Honey, wait right here, I have to get something." "Gil, I am on the pill, no worries." He grinned, "That is great sweetheart, but that isn't the only thing I was getting, here, look." She stood in wonder, as he walked around his room, lighting dozens of candles. "Gilbert Grissom, did you plan this? A bit presumptious, don't you think?" she teased. He just blushed and walked over to her and resumed kissing her. His hands deftly slid the zipper down on her dress and slid the material off of her body, pooling onto the floor, contrasting with the deep soft grey rug that was there. He noted the red silk bra and panties as he slipped them off of her, kissing his way down to her firm right breast. His hand inched its way up to her left breast and he delicately grazed her nipple, grinning against her flesh when he was awarded with a low moan.

Sara's hands shook as she divested him from his belt and pants. She stood back, glancing at his form, clad only in a pair of boxers. She giggled when she realized what the pictures were on them. "What? " He said, "Greg got them for me for last years Christmas gag grab bag gift." She looked down once again at the black boxers that had pictures of green centepedes on them, and ran her finger along the centepede that ran along the line of the opening of the garment. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband and slid the underwear down his legs. He lifted his feet and kicked off the boxers as he led her to his bed and laid her down. Sara reached up to Grissom and pulled him down to her , letting one hand twirl in his curls, and the other resting on his waist.

Grissom nuzzled her neck and kissed his way back to her lips. "Honey, I haven't done this in a long time, I want to enjoy you for as long as I can, but I dont think I can last very long this first time. I am so sorry, please let me make you mine." A tear slid down Sara's cheek as she nodded her head .

"Honey, don't cry. What is wrong?"

"Nothing Gil, these are happy tears. I just never thought I would hear you say anything like that to me."

He gently entered her, stopping for a bit to let her adjust to his size. She moved her hips to let him know that it was ok. He gazed at her as he made love to her, and gasped as he felt her walls clench at him quickly. Sara couldn't restrain herself from letting his name draw out of her lips and at the sound of that, he exploded, leaving him with a sense of completion. Sara grinned at him as he rolled over to his side and held her, running his hands along her arm, whispering poetry and words of love until they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: OK. I didnt want to get TOO racy here. I hope that I relayed everthing that was going through my fuddled brain. Please review, let me know what you think. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Sara lazily opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them as she realized where she was. She felt an arm draped over her side, and cautiously looked down at the hand that was hanging over her side. She knew who it was that she was with, but wanted some validity to her thoughts of the night before, making sure that it wasn't just a wonderful dream. She took a deep cleansing breath and let her thoughts drift to the night before.

She was shaken out of her reverie but the sound of a few soft snorts and a large hand pulling her closer. She grinned as she felt Grissoms beard tickle her neck and heard him whisper, "Good morning honey, I know that you are awake." She turned in his arms in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, Gilbert, yes, I am awake, and I was just having the best thoughts of you. Did you sleep well?" She drank in the sight of him, still sleepy-eyed and wild-haired and thought that he was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen.

Grissom looked over at the clock and reminded Sara that she had to be in court that day, and give a deposition to the county lawyer right before the hearing.

Sara reluctulantly got out of bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. "Gil! What a great bathroom you have here. You could like, fit my whole kitchen and living room in it." He rolled over to the edge of the bed, slowly sitting up, smiling at the aches he had in his knees. "Yes dear, just check out the shower." Sara gasped as she opened the etched shower door. Before her lay a marble encased shower that had 2 full body shower heads on two of the adjoining walls of the 8' X 7' shower. "WOW!" Grissom quietly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and holding her still naked form next to his lovingly. "This is where I come to decompress after a hard night at work. Watch this." he said. Sara's eyes widened in amazment as Grissom reached out a hand next to the shower and slid a light swictch up to turn on the fade lights in the shower. He let go of Sara to turn to the linen closet and took out 2 bath sheets and one bath towel and placed them on the heated towel bar, and turned it on. Sara was still looking into the shower in amazment as he went to the doorway of the bathroom and turned off the main lights in the room and went back to holding Sara. "Join me Sara, you havent seen the best thing about this shower yet." Sara giggled, "No, but I think I saw that last night Gil." Grissom blushed and stated, "No darling, but I must admit that was great." They both stepped into the shower and as Grissom turned on the shower, in addition to the water flowing out of the wall mounted shower heads, a light rainfall fell from the ceiling. Sara couldn't believe her eyes, "Gil, um, wow, this is great, I can't believe you have a shower like this. I mean, water falling like rain, plus these great shower heads, all you need next is mood music, and I would never leave here." Grissom just chuckled as he turned a knob on the far wall of the shower and as he did, light strains of music could be heard. "Does this mean that you are never leaving my shower now Sara?" Sara's voice dipped low as she met his eyes and whispered, "Will you be staying here with me? If you are part of the package deal, I won't leave." He pulled her close and replied "Then don't" They both knew in that moment, that yet one more line had been crossed, one that niether one of them had ever thought possible. This was the day that they would forever remember as the day that they knew for sure that they would never be alone again.

Sara felt herself being moved over to one of the shower heads as Grissom grabbed a bottle of shampoo. As she tilted her head back to let the water moisten her hair, she felt his hands weave over her scalp, massaging the soap into suds. When her hair was thoroughly washed and rinsed, Sara grabbed the shampoo that he had put back on the shelf and turned him around into the spray. She lathered up her hands and ran them through his curls and then slid her fingers into his beard, washing it and caressing face. She then reached over for the conditioner and conditioned his hair and beard, slightly swaying to the music that surrounded them. They both realized that the time was getting away from them, and that Sara had to be in court soon, so they quickly lathered up with the body wash he had in there, and Sara started to walk out of the shower.

Sara let out a little yelp as she felt his hands swiftly turn her around and back her into the corner of the shower. She let out a purr when she felt his lips run up and down her neck, niping a path up to her ear and over to her lips. He kissed her passionately as he slid his hand between her legs, and he stroked her until she thought she would explode. Just when she thought she could not stand anymore, he grasped around her waist put his hands on her ass and lifted her off of the ground. Sara instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist, and slid until she felt his engorged head near her opening. With a swift jerk of his hips and a feral grunt, Grissom was fully sheathed within Sara. He lost all track of thought for a moment, and then started to whisper in Sara's ear. "Sooo tight honey, so hot...please come for me Sara, show me what I do to you. Prove to me that I excite you, come with me honey. Oh Saraaaaa" When she heard her name on his lips that time, she felt herself let go, clenching him and letting out a empassioned "Oh Gill! I love you," He held still as they both felt weakness in their knees, and drifted out of their embrace.

Sara realized how late she was running, so she quickly washed up again and with a quick kiss, quickly left the shower, got dressed, and left his home so she could stop at her place for her court suit.

Grissom walked into the lab right on time for once and went directly to the break room, where the team was waiting for him. Catherine was sitting at the table with the assignment slips in her hand grinning. "So Gil, you are running a bit late, you are usually here a few hours early. What happened, hot date run a bit over to the morning?" Grissom rolled his eyes at her and walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of the hot brew. He sat and closed his eyes as he sipped his coffee and tried to get into work mode. He sat like this for just around 20 seconds, and as he opened his eyes, he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"What! Can't a guy center himself before getting into his work? Why are you all looking at me?"

Warrick chuckled and said, "Nothing Griss, we are just waiting for you to give us our assignments. Got something on your mind? Something distracting you? Or maybe someone?"

Grissom replied "No, and what is with you anyways, you are usually the quiet one, never getting into gossip or anything. First, the other day with the flowers, now this." Grissom realized his mistake as soon as he opened his mouth. "You know Griss, now that you bring it up, I really have to ask you, what was the deal with that anyways? Just to let you know, we all know what the signifigance of the number of the roses is by the way."

"Yeah boss-man," Greg said, "I decided to just let her go, I would tire of her anyways." That statement got a laugh out of all of them, including Grissom. "I doubt that you would Greg. Believe me." Grissom blurt out and blushed as soon as he realized what he had said. "Ummmm, so, assignments for today, Greg, you are with me, we have to follow up on a murder/suicide that Sara and I worked on last week. Seems as though a hotel worker at the Cricus, Circus found some evidence pertaining to the scene jammed in a co-workers locker. Catherine, you, Warrick, and Nick can stay here and take something off of the fish board until something comes through. It seems to be a slow night in Vegas."

"Now wait a minute here Grissom," said Nick, "Do you really expect us to find out something big and just sit here and let it go? I mean, we have questions man. No disrespect meant to you or Sara, but, we need to know. We all know you guys are very private, but, Sara is like my little sister ya know. We are all family here."

"Not now Nicky, just not now."

"Come on Gil, just give us a little bite here, don't leave us hanging." chimed in Catherine.

Grissom smirked, walked over to Catherine, grabbed her arm, and proceded to act like he was going to bite her arm.

"Hey Cat, you told me to give you guys a little bite, so I was just obeying."

They all just sat there looking at him like a school of fish. Greg was the first to laugh, "Griss, what has that woman done to you? You actually have a sense of humor?"

"She brings out the best in me, I can't let her get away. I have already wasted too much time." Grissom didn't realize it, but he was still hanging on to Catherine's arm as she yanked it away, she said, "You know Gil, this is the Grissom I remember, the one who was fun to hang around with. She suits you well. And do you realize that you just called me Cat? Do you realize how long it has been since you have called me that? It has been years."

"Meow." Gil responded as he walked away laughing. As he was walking down the hall, they could hear him whistling a tune, then he yelled out, "Come on Greggo, let's roll."

Greg shook his head and left the room muttering "Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting evening."

About 3 hours later, Greg walked into the break room, laughing harder than any of the team had ever seen him laugh before. "Griss is a riot man. He had me cracking up the entire way back from the scene."

Grissom walked into the room, straight faced, glaring at Greg. "GREGORY HOJEM SANDERS" he bellowed. Greg looked like a frightened child as he looked at his team mates. "What are you telling all of them. Don't listen to him guys, you know me better than that. I can just imagine what he has said to you." Catherine peered at Grissom wondering why he was yelling at Greg.

They all turned to the doorway when they heard Sara say, "Hey guys. What are you up to Gilbert, you have your shit-eating stern look on, who are you trying to fool?" They all looked at each other, Nick mouthing silently "Gilbert?"

Grissom looked at her and started chuckling, "God woman, I would have pulled it off if you wouldn't have walked in right then."

They all looked at Grissom and Sara and laughed. Nick shook his head saying, "Man, who are you and what have you done to Grissom? Or Sara, should we ask, what have you done to Grissom, and why didn't you years ago?" Sara just responded by pursing her lips, smirking, and walked out of the room and headed to the locker room to change into work clothes.

While she was in the locker room, Catherine blurted out, "Ok Gil, you still haven't given us any info here, so shall we ask Sara? And you know, if we ask Sara any questions, we will ask her in front of you and embarass you."

"No, no. Ok. I will tell you one thing. She still does not know what the number of flowers means, I have been keeping her away from her computer at home, so don't say anything yet."

They all agreed that nothing would be said yet, and with that Sara came into the break room, ready to work.

"Ok everybody, fill me in, what has been going on while I was in court?"

Greg opened his mouth, only to find Catherine's hand covering it, saying, "Nothing Sara, just a normal day. Just all of the criminals have taken a day off. If you haven't noticed, there is only an hour left in shift. Why don't you go home?"

Grissom agreed, and told Greg and Nick to go home also, promising to call them if anything happened in the next hour.

Grissom then shocked them all and walked over to Sara, gave her a tender kiss, and told her that he would see her at home. Realizing his slip, he rambled out, "Ummm, I mean, my home, the keys are in the top drawer of my desk, I'll give you those, come on to my office, I will meet you there, at my house, and I will pick up some breakfast for us." Their minds were still reeling from Grissom kissing Sara at work and didn't even realize his slip up until he mentioned it.

At the end of shift, Grissom was packing up his paperwork, getting ready to leave when Catherine stepped into his office and shut the door.

"Gil, I really am happy for you. The rest of us couldn't be happier for you two. Actually, we are happier for us, because we don't have to deal with the tension anymore, but, you better watch out, Ecklie will fire Sara, and try to do something drastic to you too if he catches you kissing Sara at work."

"I know Catherine, I just forgot myself." Grissom paused and looked up at Catherine, "Cat, I love her." he looked down and blushed, "I can't believe I am saying that out loud. I have hidden it for so long."

"Dr. Grissom, you didn't hide it very well, we all knew, you just had to admit it to yourself. Now, you just have to try to forget the hurt you have caused in the past, and look forward to your future, which sounds like you have some plans, don't you?"

Grissom just responded, _**"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."**_ "Emmerson said that, and I see alot of truth to it. I know what lies within me Catherine, and I know that I am going to spend the rest of my life with her. And it is going to be made perminent...soon."

Catherine just stared at him, smiling. "When you get your head out of the microscope Gil, you really yank it out don't you?"

"Yes, I do Catherine, but, I just realized this morning, that I don't want to spend another day without her if I dont have to. I have a plan but, I don't know when to go through with it."

Catherine just squealed. "Oh Gil, tell me, come on. I am your best friend, what do you have planned?"

"No Catherine, I am not telling anyone any particulars, but I may tell you when I am going to do it, if I can just figure that out myself. I am just trying to think of a time that is special for both of us, but I dont want to do it on an anniversary cause I don't want to wait that long, and not on a holiday."

Catherine looked down at his desk, to the papers in his hand, and up to his eyes, and back to the papers. Grissom followed her gaze, and it fell on the paperwork in his hand. Slowly, he got a grin on his face that could light up all of Vegas.

"Perfect." he said.

A/N: Such a shower does exist. It is in Indiana. It intrigued me so much, I had to write about it. Believe me, it is VERY cool! Beyond that, I plead the fifth! ha ha ha...


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey everyone, just to let you know, I think that there will only be one more chapter after this. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed the story. Maybe I will write one more. I have a few ideas. If you have any good ideas for a story, and you dont feel like writing, let me know, we can work something out. **_

_**A/N 2: for disclaimers, check out ch 2**_

_**Here it goes, hope you enjoy.**_

Grissom looked at the paperwork that was flapping in his hand. He had just gotten it 3 days ago, and hadn't told any of his team yet. The Las Vegas Crime Lab nightshift had been once again commended on a job well done. Everyone knew that the night off and impromptu party was given to them by the city, but what they didn't know, was that a formal dinner and awards ceremony was being given in their honor. The dinner/ceremony was to be held in 2 weeks at the Bellegio hotel.

That evenging, he went home to find Sara waiting for him on the couch. He slipped his shoes off, threw his coat on the chair, and dropped his keys in a bowl by the door. As he walked up to Sara, he realized that she was fast asleep. He noticed that she had changed into a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts. Her hair was wet and she smelled of his shampoo. He grinned knowing that she had used his shower. He had to admit, that it was the best addition that he had made to the townhouse.

He gently lifted Sara and slipped her into his bed, moving the comforter aside so he could slide her underneath it, Grissom felt her shift in his arms, and mutter something that he couldn't quite make out. Grissom quietly covered her, and shut the door behind him on his way out, as to not disrupt her sleep. He knew that with what was on his mind, there was no way that he could fall asleep any time soon. He grabbed a quick sandwich out of the bag that he had brought home with him, leaving the other for Sara when she awoke. He walked over to his office and turned on his computer, knowing that he had some work to do on his surprise for Sara if he was going to pull it off so quickly.

Three hours later, he heard a distinct shuffling coming up behind him, and he quickly turned off the computer and turned around and swept her into his let out a small squeal, and gripped her arms around his neck as he settled her into his lap.

"What ya doing?"

"Nothing dear." He replied.

"Why did you turn it off so quick? Internet porn site?"

"Ummm, no."

"So," she said with a smirk, "You aren't a closet pervert?"

"No, my dear, " he deadpanned, "I am just a plain old pervert...no closet involved."

She chuckled. "Well, I am thinking that I like that pervert side of you."

"You would." He knew that she was trying to distract him with her banter as she tried to reach the button to turn on the machine.

"Sara dear, I know what you are trying to do."

"Griss, I am an investigator, in case you forgot, I am naturally curious. I bet you forgot that all I have to do is go into your history on here and that will tell me where you were."

_Oh Shit._ His eyes got wide. "Come on Sara, let me have a bit of fun with a surprise, ok? Don't ruin it for yourself."

"Ok Gil, Oh, before I forget, I wanted to lood up the meaning of roses, No one will tell me what the number of them means. Sooooo, I will have to check for myself."

Grissom started to panic, and did the only thing he could think of. Grissom pulled her closer onto his lap and leaned into her body. He gently tasted her lips and held them with his for a sweet lingering kiss. Sara felt him twitch under her butt, and decided to have some fun with this. She deepened the kiss as she ground her butt into his lap. Grissom knew that he was lost right there, he distracted her too well.

His fingers played with the knobs on her spine, drawing faint swirls around them as he passionately kissed her. Sara yearned for the feel of his skin under her hands, so she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his neck. Her shirt was swiftly lifted over her head and thrown into a corner, and was followed by her bra and jeans. A slight gasp could be heard as he felt her unbutton and unzip his jeans and snake her hand in the clothing until her hand was wrapped fully around him. She slightly stroked him and nimbly removed his jeans and boxers with her one free hand by turning into him and straddling his lap, placing her knees on either side of his hips on the chair. Sara took advantage of her position on him and licked and kissed her way up from his sholder to his neck, to his ears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm herself and pace herself as she slowly lowered herself onto the head of his rigid penis. Grissom grabbed her hips and tried to completely bury himself within her, but, she lifted her hips up, to keep control. As she slowly lowered herself onto him fully, she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "God, I love the way you fill me up. Did you know that this is a fantasy of mine?"

The only cohearant thing he could say was "really?"

"Oh yeah, fuck you long, slow, and hard in your office." He couldn't take anymore as he jerked his hips upward and slowly pulled out. He repeated this quite a few times. His hands once again drifted to her hips and pulled her down hard onto him and she screamed out in pleasure "Oh Gil, I'm gonna come. I am so ready."

"Honey, Let go, I am so close too."

As they both released, a faint shiver went through both of them and Grissom stood up and carried her to his adjoining bedroom. "Let's get ready and go our separate ways for a bit today. I have some errands to run, and I might as well tell you now, there is a formal dinner celebration in two weeks from tomorrow. The city has some commendations for all of us, so they are having a big shindig. Take my Visa card and get yourself a nice dress." Sara looked a bit sad and said, "Gil, I have a dress, can't I wear that one? I really wanted to hang out with you today." He grinned and took her face in his hands, "Darling, that dress is beautiful, but, it is special to me, you wore it to our first official date. I want you to get another one. Don't worry, I will take you out again to a place where you can wear it. Plus, I really wouldn't complain if you bought yourself a little something from LaPerla. Enjoy yourself. Treat yourself. Please, I want you to surround yourself with the best."

"Ok Gil, but you seem awfully eager to get rid of me. Is there something wrong?"

"No Sara, but I do need to do a little shopping myself. I think it would be nice if I got everyone something on the team, like a congrats/thank you gift from me personally. It is part of my new outlook on life. The new open and fun me." Grissom figured that this way, he could go and do a little Sara shopping too without too many questions. "Honey go ahead and take your shower, I have a few phone calls to make." He said.

As Sara was in the shower, Grissom dialed Catherine's number, and on the second ring, she picked up the call. "Willows."

"Hi Catherine. You told me to give you some info so, here you go, You are going to help Sara get a fabulous dress. Text me a message after she gets it and let me know the color. If you can, get a sample of the material. Make sure she goes crazy, I am giving her my credit card, shoes, dress, necklace the whole nine yards. Just make sure she doesn't get a ring of any sort. I don't want to take any chances on that finger being filled when I give her my ring. I even told her to get some LaPerla. Make sure she over-indulges."

After Catherine came out of the shock that Grissom just put her in, she chuckled, "Ok Gil. You are the boss. Tell her that I will come get her in an hour."

"Oh, Catherine, I am going to tell her that you called me and suggested it. I don't want her to know that I have you helping me. I need you to stall her for about 4 hours. I will tell her to take her work clothes with her, and you guys can go straight to work. Ok? And get dinner for the two of you on me."

"Once again, ok Gil. We will make your credit card melt." she sighed, "Gil, has anyone told you how great of a guy you are." He smirked, as if she could see him, "Yeah, I think I may have been told that a few times recently, but thanks."

"Gil, call Sara for me and tell her that I will be at her place in one hour ok? We are taking up too much time chattering on the phone here."

"Oh Sara," he hollered, "Catherine said that she will pick you up in an hour, she is going to go shopping with you. She just called and I told her about the party. She said that she needs to get some stuff for the party too. OK?"

"Alright Catherine, I called her."

"Very funny Gil. I suppose I will pick her up at your place then huh?"

"Ok Cat, I will tell her to keep an eye out for you. I have to get going, I have a few more calls to make before she gets out of the shower."

All Grissom heard as he hung up the phone was a gasp, laughing, and Catherine yelling out "Gilbert you old stud you....."

Grissom poked his head into the bathroom and said, "Sara did you hear what I just hollered to you? About Catherine?"

"Yes honey, that is good, then I can get her opinion too." "Alright Sara, I am going now, I already told Catherine to get the two of you some dinner with my card, ok? And please lock the door on your way out. She is going to take you in to work, and I will just see you there. I am going to hop into the other shower for a quick wash before I head out, if I join you, we may get a bit embarassed, cause you know Catherine, if you don't come to the door right away, she will come in and look for us. I don't want to be caught in any comprimising positions right now."

"Ok honey, bye, see you later, I will get something pretty. Did you want me to pick up a new tie for you, so you can match my dress?"

Grissom couldn't believe that this was going to be that easy. It was the reason why he asked Catherine to pick up a sample of the dress for him. "Ok dear, I will wear my tux that I wore on our date, but if you see a nice shirt, can you pick it up too? If you have time that is, I wear a 17 neck with a 34/35 length. I trust your taste. I am just dressing up to please you anyways."

"Consider it done. Now get out. I'll see you later."

With that, Grissom took a quick shower and left, and Sara got out of the shower and fixed herself up a bit to go shopping with Catherine.

Just as Sara was done getting ready, she made Grissom's bed, and heard the doorbell ring. She felt a little funny answering his door, but did so, only to find a delivery man on the other side. "Are you Sara Grissom?" Sara stumbled a bit, "Ummm, no, I am Sara Sidle, but, this is the Grissom residence."

"Oh," the delivery boy answered, "I just figured it was Grissom, being that the name Grissom was on the receipt, and the ship to address was the same as the billing address. Sorry."

"No, it's ok, how can I help you?"

"Can you sign here please, I have a delivery for you,." She signed and the young man turned around and handed her 3 red roses.

"Thank you," she said and with that, he left. She took the card off of the flowers and read what Grissom had written.

_**"I love you - those three words have my life in them."  
**__~ Alexandrea to Nicholas III~_

All my Love,

Gil

Catherine just happeded to walk up the driveway at that moment, grinning, "Wow Sara, Gil really loves giving you roses, huh?"

"I guess so Catherine, but, now I have to figure out what three roses means, and I haven't even figured out what 108 means. Do you know?"

"No, Sara." she lied, "I dont know. Sorry." Catherine sighed a sigh of relief when she realized that Sara had believed her and dropped the subject.

Sara and Catherine found a dress right away, and were able to find some matching shoes in the shop next to the dress shop. Sara requested that the dress be double bagged and tied at the end, so Grissom couldn't see it. She really wanted to surprise him. After she went for her shoes, she ran into a men's shop and got Grissom a shirt that matched her dress, and a paisley tie that matched the shirt and her dress. Catherine suggested that they split for about a half hour there, so she could get her little shopping done that she needed to. "Ok Catherine, I have a few more small things to get anyways." She said as she turned around and headed to the LaPerla shop. Sara stepped into the shop and was able to find herself something immediately that she thought was pretty and would be comfortable. She decided to go and do it all right, and got some thigh highs and a garter. She figured that Grissom would appreciate that. The half hour was up, so she had to go and meet Catherine. Sara and Catherine decided to get a nice dinner on the way in to work, and stopped at a local bistro that was located near the lab. They both ate and enjoyed their meal, and were able to get to work with plenty of time to get situated for their time on the clock.

While the girls were shopping for a dress, Grissom decided to head over to the forum shops and run into Cartier to see what rings they had in there. He walked around, looking at all of the brightly lit cases, and was approached by a 40 something year old woman who appeared to be quite nice. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Grissom paused, it sounded so funny to him, saying the word girlfriend, he thought. He really couldn't wait to say, I am shopping for my wife.

"Oh sir, what do you have in mind? What kind of material are you thinking? What grade of stone, and what price range?

Grissom was so glad that he was an investigator, he always noticed things on Sara and that made things easier for him. It helped too that when Sara was asleep, and he was on his computer, he did a bit of "homework" on engagement rings. "I would like something in a diamond, I don't want anything too traditional, but not too crazy either. Kind of simple, but not too simple. She seems to wear alot of silver, and I need it in a size 7 1/4."

"And price range sir?" The salewoman inquired.

"Well, show me a few things, and I will let you know what I think. Ok?"

"Ok sir, do you see anything in our cases that you like? Or shall I take you to a private viewing room?"

Grissom pointed to a few pieces, but stated "I like something along these lines, but why don't you show me what you have in something a bit more custom? Nothing too large, she is tall, but quite slender, so soemthing in a medium size stone would be great. But, I want it to be a perfect stone. I am only buying one of these in my lifetime, and I want it perfect."

An hour and a half later, Grissom had found what he felt was the perfect ring for Sara. The ring is silver with a carat and a half teardrop shaped diamond. The band is a silver brushed band with delicate vines etched on it.

"May I have this engraved inside the band please?"

"Absolutely," she said, "What would you like it to say?"

"Can you fit the saying "I'm Already Gone?" in there?"

By this time the sales woman had gotten Grissom's information, and his Amex and had rung up the sale. "Mr Grissom, that is no problem, it can be ready in two days."

"That is fine I will pick it up then" he said, and took his receipt and went into work.

The evening went fine. All was quiet in Vegas. Sara was able to stop into his office a few times and say hello and let him know that she purchased everything that she needed and to give him the total of what she spent. She spent a bit, but not as much as what Grissom wanted her to, but he figured, that is ok after what he had spent on her ring. He told her that he couldn't find anything for an appreciation gift for the team that he liked, so he was going to take everyone out for a really nice dinner one evening before shift.

The days went by, Grissom went back to Cartier and picked up her ring, and thought it looked perfect. He was extremely pleased with his purchase. Catherine noticed his mood change on the day he picked up the ring. "Is there something wrong Gil?" she asked.

"No Cat, I just picked up Sara's ring, and it made me realize how my life has been changing, and how much it is going to change."

"Gil, if I may quote Lindsey, Uhhh DUH."

Grissom chuckled and said, "You know what I mean Cat, it's just that I thought that it would never happen to me. And now that it is, it is a bit scary. Not that I would change anything, or that I am going to back out. It is just a bit unnerving."

The days went by and finally, the day of the dinner had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: SEE CH 2

A/N I wasnt sure how smoothly this was written. In my mind, it flows OK but, my mind is a bit off. Helpful critisims are appreciated . Let me know what you think, even if it isnt positive. It is how I can learn to do better. Please review, let me know what you think. If not, that is ok too..

A/N: As I was re-reading the last chapter, I noticed quite a few spelling errors. So Sorry that is what happens when you aren't beta'd.

The day of the congratulatory dinner had come, and all of the night shift were ready to have a good time. Their shift had been covered by days and swing so they could all attend the event.

Surprising everyone, including himself, Grissom decided to have a small get together at his home before the dinner with the team and Brass. Sara and Grissom had prepared hors d'œuvres and put together a nice bar area in the kitchen. They worked all morning and when all was done, they decided that it was perfect, and that they would need some sleep before the dinner. Despite Grissom's protests, Sara decided that she was going to go to her place and rest, and get ready for the party there in her apartment. She really wanted to surprise Grissom with the dress that she was wearing. All he knew about the dress was that it was a shade of blue. He figured this out when he looked at the shirt and tie that Sara had bought for him on her shopping spree.

After Sara had gone home, Grissom sat on his couch, thinking about the past few months with Sara and the future. He couldn't help but recall his visit with Catherine the day before, when he showed Catherine the ring that he had gotten Sara.

_:::the day before::: _

_Grissom sat behind his desk, with his office door closed. Sara had just left the building, going to Henderson with Brass on a last minute call. Catherine was getting ready to go home, and wanted to verify with Grissom the time of the pre-party at his home so, she went to his office, hoping that he hadn't left yet. She noticed that the door was closed and the blinds were drawn, so she quietly knocked as she walked into the office. _

_She was surprised to find Grissom, staring at a box, obviously lost in his own world. "Gil! Snap out of it. What are you looking at there? That isn't what I think it is, is it?"_

_He lifted his head, and met her eyes, and she looked at him in awe when she realized that he had tears in his eyes. Never before had she seen so much emotion in someone than she had in that moment. Softly, she said "Gil, I am so happy for you. You both are so obviously in love with each other. Can I see the ring?" Her whole demeanor had changed when she saw how moved he was. It reminded her that Grissom was human, he had feelings, he was more than just her old pal Gil, he was a man in love._

_He motioned to her to come behind the desk as he handed her the ring box. She looked at it in wonder. "Gil, did you pick this out yourself? I thought for sure that you were going to have to call me for help ."_

_"Yes Cat, I picked it out myself, the lady at Cartier helped a bit, but I told her exactly what I wanted. Look inside the band, you will appreciate what I had inscribed." she smiled as she saw the name of the song that they first danced to, off of the CD that she had made for Grissom._

_"I am going to propose for sure tomorrow at the dance that follows the dinner."_

_"Gil, maybe you should at the party at your house, less people there you know. It would be more intimate weith just the team there, if you want to do a public proposal that is."_

_"No Catherine, I have a plan, I have thought about this for quite some time, and I have had the particulars in mind since Sara and I have started dating."_

_"Well Gil, are you going to tell me, or do I have to drag it out of you?"_

_"Cat, I am not telling you anything else except, that your CD was the inspiration, and no, it has nothing to do with the song that we first danced to."_

_Catherine begged a bit more, but then saw that Grissom wasn't going to give in. She verified that the team was to arrive at Grissom's townhouse at 5 p.m. the following evening, and no one was to bring anything, he and Sara had taken care of it all._

Grissom was a bit nervous as he finally laid his head down to rest. He had a feeling that if all went well today, that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that evening.

Sara woke with a start, forgetting where she was. She had gotten so used to sleeping at Grissom's home the past few months, that she felt funny sleeping in her own apartment. She laughed at that idea, thinking that she would have never guessed that she would ever feel like that ever. She looked over to her clock realizing that she had only three hours to get ready until Grissom's party started. He really wanted her to arrive before anyone else, but, she wanted to arrive when everyone was already there. She was going to go for the "WOW" factor. She looked damn good in her new dress, and she knew it. For once in her life, Sara felt like a very confident, thoroughly loved woman, and she was ready to show it off, if for nothing else, just for the evening.

After showering, Sara slipped on her LaPerla outfit that she had picked up when she purchased her dress. She took a moment to appreciate herself in the mirror with her luxurious lingerie on. Sara smiled at herself in the mirror as she realized how beautiful and sexy she truely felt with it on. She was thinking that she hoped that Grissom didn't have a weak heart, because she knew that when he sees her in this outfit after the dinner, his heart would surely stop. With a delicate scalloped lace edging, the see through black lace thong and garter belt set was quite beautiful. The matching bra with flowers and vines images embedded in the lace was quite comfortable. Sara pulled up her silk stockings and clipped them on to the garters. This was clearly the finest lingerie she had ever worn. Sara knew that if Catherine had known that she had purchased something from the Coup de Coeur collection, she would not have believed her. Sara carefully applied her makeup and pulled up her hair. Gil had told her a few weeks back that he loved her hair curly, so she didn't bother straightening it. After fussing with her appearance more that she ever had before in her life, Sara glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that she only had a half hour before Grissom's party started. She had planned on getting there after everyone, but it looked like she didn't have to try too hard to be running late. She quickly called Grissom and told him that she was running late, to remember to put the hot hors d'œuvres in the oven to fininsh cooking them and to light the sterno under the chafing dishes. He was a bit upset that she wasn't going to be there early to help him greet their guests, but he realized that she wanted to look nice for him, and was probably taking her time.

After she hung the phone up, Sara went to the closet where her dress was hanging. As she put it on, Sara thought about the dress that she was slipping into. A Vera Wang, midnight blue, shimmery, pleated, strapless full length gown was never the kind of dress that she ever thought she would be caught in. A light covering of tulle made the dress seem airy and light. Sara marveled at the feel and sound of the elegant dress. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. She put on the silver serpentine choker necklace that was graced with a large emerald cut saphire in the center. Sara slipped on the blue and black Jimmy Choo shoes and went to her entrance closet to get her wrap.

Sara gave one last turn before the mirror to make sure everything was in place, and floated out her door, pulling it locked behind her.

Grissom greated his guests, and paced through the kitchen, getting impatient for Sara's arrival. The guys had come to Grissom's one by one, none of them bringing a date. They all wondered why Grissom seemed so nervous, so Catherine decided that she couldn't hold in the secret any more. She didn't want to come out straight and tell them, because she didn't want Grsissonm mad at her. So, she decided that she would give hints. They all guessed what was going on after the first hint. She quietly told them, "Remember the time that Gil had flowers delivered to the lab for Sara, and how may there were?"

Greg was the first to jump up, but as he did, Catherine put her hand over his mouth, begging him to be quiet. "Guys, Gil trusted me with this info. Yes, he is going to propse tonight, I have seen the ring and it is beyond words. She is going to totally flip."

Grissom then walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting enjoying the snacks and drinks. Nick was just about to ask Grissom where Sara was when they all heard the front door open. Sara raised her voice and asked where everyone was, and when they replied that they were in the living room, by the fireplace, she proceded to go there. The only place where the living room was not openly visible from was the front door. Sara walked into the room where the rest of the team was, and started to take off her wrap. Grissom just let his jaw drop and lifted his eyebrow. "Gil, breathe." They all laughed at Catherine's comment, but they all knew that the reaction that Sara had emitted from Grissom was well deserved. Warrick strolled up to her, walking slowly around her and let a low whistle. "Wow Sara, you are gorgeous. And damn girl, how tall are you now with your heels?" When Grissom realized that he had not moved or breathed since Sara had entered the room, he let out his breath, and walked to Sara, placing a light kiss on her cheek. He took her wrap from her and went into the other room, and placed it on his bed along with everyone else's outerwear. When he returned to the living room, he proceeded to make Sara a vodka martini and poured himself a neat scotch. He walked up to her, handed her the drink he had made, and slipped his arm posessively around her waist. Brass watched the couple for a few moments, and decided to give a toast. Brass stood up, and cleared his throat loudly a few times. Everyone grew quiet as he lifted his glass, "To my favorite team, congratulations, and to our lovely hostess Sara and Gil too I guess." This comment elicited a slight chuckle from the entire team. " Thank you for getting us together here tonight, and while I have your attention, I must say, you two look good together."

They all took a drink and laughed at Brass' toast. "You know Sara and Gil, Brass is right," Catherine said, " you two do look good together." Sara and Grissom just stood there and smiled.

"Well, she picked out a great combination of clothing for me." Gil said. Sara then realized that she didn't even get to check out the fit and cut of the shirt that she had picked out for him. Sara looked him up and down slowly, drinking in and savoring each moment. The midnight blue silk shirt that she had picked out matched her dress exactly. The black, silver, and midnight paisley tie perfectly accentuated the cut of his tux, and the materials of both the tux and the shirt.

They all realized that it was time to go to the dinner party, so they all started to go get their coats, and head on out the door to their cars. They were all surpirsed to find a stretch black limo waiting in the street for them. Grissom was the last one to enter the vehicle because he claimed he forgot something, and then had to lock up his house.

They all piled comfortably into the limo, and rode to the Bellagio hotel. Upon entering the hotel, they caught sight of many people that they knew, most of which were employees of the city. Grissom was surprised to see many influential people there also and among them was Sam Braun. Catherine just smiled at Grissom and said "Didn't I tell you that Sam was invited, and when he found out what it was for, he decided that being that he was going to be here anyways, he was going to be my date. Kind of like a Dad/Daughter bonding thing." Nick turned around to a familiar voice and he couldn't believe his eyes, his parents and sisters were all standing there clapping at their arrival. The team all looked around, realizing that for a surprise, the Mayor had flown in the team's family members.

Grissom felt a light tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see his mother standing in front of him, with a glimmer in her eye. She signed to him "Gilbert, you have a very beautiful lady friend hanging on your arm, are you going to introduce me?" Grissom proceded to introduce Sara to his mother, thinking that this day couldn't get any better. He couldn't believe his luck, his mother was going to be there when he proposed to Sara. Grissom looked over at Sara, wondering if she felt bad that she had no family there, but the quickly realized, I am her family, along with the team. She doesn't seem upset, but will ask her about it later.

The evening went on without any problems. The dinner that was served was wonderful, and the speaches that were given were eloquent and thankfully short. The team was surprised when Grissom got up to speak, thanking them all for their dedication, love, and understanding. He proceded to tell everyone in the banquet hall about how they had become more than just co-workers and friends, that the night shift had become a family. Catherine thought for sure that after his speach, Grissom was going to propose, but he didn't. He just looked over at Catherine, being able to know what she was thinking, laughed and shook his head.

As the night went on, Catherine grew more impatient with Grisom. A band appeared and started to play for their listening and dancing pleasure. Grissom shared a dance with Sara, and then surprising them all, he grabbed his mother and danced with her. They all marveled at Mrs. Grissom's grace and ability, being that she couldn't hear the music. Catherine couldn't stand it anymore, so she grabbed Grissom at the next slow song, and proceded to interrogate him.

"Gil, come on, are you backing out?"

"No, Catherine, I have a plan."

"Well, we all keep watching you, we are anxious. Will you get to it already?"

Grissom chuckled, "Catherine, be patient."

As they danced, Cathine had a thought, "Are you nervous Gil? You really don't seem it."

"Nope, he replied, not at all. I am ready."

"Ok Gil, spill it, when are you going to do this? We all need to know."

"Very soon Catherine. I gave you a hint. I told you that your CD was an inspiration for how I was going to propose to Sara."

The song ended and Grissom went to the bar to get a drink for Sara, his mom and himself. He reached the table, and handed his mother her drink, and Sara hers, and then heard another slow song start.

Grissom turned to Sara and asked her to dance, and of course, she agreed.

A/n This was getting so long, that I decided dto break the evening up into two chapters. hope you are enjoying.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: SEE CH 2

A/N I wasnt sure how smoothly this was written. In my mind, it flows OK but, my mind is a bit off. Helpful critisims are appreciated . Let me know what you think, even if it isnt positive. It is how I can learn to do better. Please review, let me know what you think. If not, that is ok too..

A/N: Ok, here is the chapter we have all been waiting for. This is the last chapter, but I am thinking of maybe a sequel. I hope you all have enjoyed this little foray into the deep recesses of my twisted mind. Enjoy, best wishes for a happy holiday, and may you always have peace and love in your lives, that is my wish for you. Now, on with our story.....

The singer of the band made the announcment, "Here is a request for you. The song is I'd Love to be Your Last, by Clay Walker." After that announcment, the man went back to his position with the band, and led them in a extra long entrance rif, giving the dancers a bit more time to get on the floor.

Grissom laced his fingers through Sara's as he led her to the dance floor and when they got to the edge of it, he turned Sara into his body and held her close. He wrapped his right arm tightly around Sara's waist, and slid his left hand onto her neck, pulling her body flush with his, not leaving any room for even air between them. He led their dancing with his body, slowly swaying to the music that had just started, relishing the feel of Sara's hands placed tightly around his waist and neck. Grissom placed his cheek next to Sara's, basking in the heat that she was emitting. He drew in a breath of air, and slid his eyes closed, enjoying this moment together and trying to calm himself down a bit.

Sara swayed back and forth with Grissom, loving the feel of him next to her. She couldn't help but think that if someone in the lab didn't know that they were dating, that they surely would now, because there is no way that co-workers danced like this without something going on.

As the words to the song started to drift around them, Grissom slowly slid his right arm off of Sara, and reached around his waist and grabbed her left hand that was resting there and moved it to behind her back, comfortably letting their hands rest on Sara's lower back. They both kept their other hand on the other's neck, with their cheeks pressed to each other. As they swayed, Grissom moved the hand that was on Sara's neck down her arm and off of her, going slowly into his pocket, not wanting her to catch what he was doing. He felt around his pocket for the ring that he had taken out of it's box, and slid it easily half way down his little finger. As this was going on, they swayed to the music, Sara completely unaware that both of Grissom's hands weren't on her at that moment. As they danced, Grissom softly sang the song into Sara's ear.

_If I had it my way  
This would be the first time that you made love  
I'd be the first man that your hands touched  
But we've both done our share of living  
Takin' chances we were given  
I've never been big on looking back  
I don't care if I'm your first love  
But I'd love to be your last  
_

Back at the table, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Brass nursed their drinks, watching every movement that Grissom made, knowing that the time had to be coming soon being that the night was coming close to an end. None of them had realized what was happening on the dance floor. Mrs Grissom came up to their table, wanting to get to know the people that worked with her son so closely. They had all started talking, and no one was watching the couple too closely. Catherine gasped as she saw a flash of something shiny when Grissom's hand came out of his pocket and rested on Sara's back , joining with his other hand, and also with Sara's left hand. Quickly, she told Mrs Grissom a short version of what was going on with Sara and Grissom, knowing that Mrs. Grissom could expertly read her lips. A broad smile covered the older lady's face, as tears fell down her cheeks freely. Catherine smacked Greg in the head to get his attention and to get him to be quiet. Catherine pointed to the dance floor, and the entire night crew shifted their attention to what was happening. As they did this, Catherine softly said, "This is the last song on the CD that I made for Gil, he told me that the inspriation for his proposal came from the CD. Well, the CD worked better than I had thought it would!"

Grissom slid his hand that held the ring around to Sara's back, joining it with his other hand and Sara's hand. He continued to sing softly to Sara. All the time, she was still not aware of what was going to happen soon. She continued to run the fingers of her right hand through the curly hair at the base of Grissoms neck. She closed her eyes, listening to the words that Gil was singing to her.

_If I could do it over  
I'd have waited for this moment  
to give my heart to you unbroken  
But if our mistakes brought us together  
Doesn't really matter whether  
We were saints or sinners in the past  
I don't care if I'm your first love  
I'd just love to be your last  
_  
Grissom slowly, with slightly shaky hands, slid the ring off of his little finger and into his right hand and he descretely felt Sara's hand finding her ring finger. All the time, singing softly to her.

_All I know is what I see when I look at you  
And all I see is what I'm feeling down inside  
And all I'm feeling is this feeling that I finally got it right_

He slowly slid the ring onto her finger, blindly, behind her back, hoping that he got it on the correct finger. This time, instead of singing the words to the song, he whispered, "Sara, please, marry me."

Back at the table, Catherine and the gang was watching the sight. With one hand, Mrs. Grissom grabbed on to Catherine's arm, seeing her son slip a ring slyly on Sara's finger. Catherine and Mrs Grissom both covered their mouths, in shock at the tender moment that Grissom had set up.

_When I wake up tomorrow  
I'm going to throw my arms around you  
Thank my lucky stars I found you_

Sara was so wrapped up in the dance and the song that she thought she heard wrong and whispered back, "What?"

"I love you Sara, please marry me."

Sara was so moved with the moment, she couldn't speak, so, as the tears ran down her face, combining with the ones that were coming from Grissom's eyes, she slightly nodded her head, still not removing her face from Grissom's.

_  
Cause I know your heart has so much more than  
any man has touched before that  
Nothing matters more to me than that  
I don't care if I'm your first love, but I'd love to be your last._

Grissom held her close, still holding her hand with the ring on it behind her, caressing her fingers, and pulling her impossibly close to him. They stopped dancing and stood there holding each other close as the music stopped, as Sara whispered to Grissom, "Gil, I'd love to be your last."

As they couple unwound from each other, Grissom led them to the bar in the back of the room, trying to give themselves a few seconds alone. As he asked the bartender for two glasses of champagne, he nodded to the man, and was handed the two glasses, along with a single red rose, with a small card hanging from it by a ribbon. Grissom had set this up with the hotel catering service the evening before, letting them know what he was going to do. Grissom handed the rose to Sara, telling her to read it. As she did, the tears that she had thought slowed down , started back up again. It simply said:_  
_  
_True love stories never have endings_

Right then, the entire team along with Grissom's mom surrounded the couple. Sara looked at Gil in shock, "You mean that everyone knew what you were going to do, and they were able to keep it a secret?"

Gil just grinned and nodded sheepishly as Catherine and Mrs Grissom grabbed Sara's hand to see the ring. Sara let out a gasp, "I forgot to look, I haven't even seen it yet! She held up a shaky hand, and looked at the ring that was just placed on her finger. A smile lit up Sara's face as she looked over to Grissom catching his eye, "It's absolutely beautiful Gil." Grissom's mom quickly signed to him, "It is beautiful Gilbert, did Catherine help you pick it out?"

He laughed out loud at his mothers statement, and asked her and everyone surounding them, "Why does no one think that I can shop for myself? No Mother, Catherine didn't help me pick it out. I did it all by myself, without the help of Catherine."

The team all cracked up at the statement as flutes of champagne were passed out among them. Catherine then asked Sara, "So, what does the rose say?" Sara handed it over to her so she could read it, and after she did, Catherine looked over to Grissom and said, "Gilbert Grissom, I would have never thought it, but you are probably the most romantic man I have ever met. You make me proud. But I do need to know, what is the deal with all the roses?"

He just looked at her and saidshrugging, "I just like roses, and like Warrick said the first time I sent them, when you don't know how to express what you want to say, you can always send what you want to say with flowers."

"WAIT A MINUTE!!" remarked Sara in a loud voice. "I really need to know something RIGHT NOW! No one would tell me, and SOMEONE kept distracting me whenever I tried to find out, but what the heck does 108 roses mean?"

Greg chose that moment to tease, "Sara, tell us, how did Griss distract you so easily, we really need to know?"

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and blushed instantly, generating rounds of laughter from everyone, including Grissom's mom, who had been reading everyone's lips the whole time.

Grissom thought he would finally give in and tell Sara. So he turned to Sara and held both of her hands, and tenderly told her, "Well, my dear, 108 roses relays the message, Will You Marry me?"

There was not a dry eye in the circle of friends that surrounded the newly engaged couple as Sara slipped her arms around Grissom and he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Let me know if you think there should be a sequel...maybe about the wedding????


End file.
